Iron Man's Advice
by Gryffindork Gleek
Summary: When Peter asks Tony some "hypothetical" questions about girls, Tony decides to dive into it a little more.
1. Peter Asks

"Hey! Mr. Stark?" Peter walked up to his mentor. Peter had been staying at the Avengers HQ for the weekend to do some Spidey-Training and it was the end of the weekend. Tony was at the table eating strawberry waffles and Peter sat down next to him.

"What's up kid?" Tony asked him.

"Let's just say, _hypothetically_ , some guy had this friend, who had this friend who's a girl. Said guy thinks this girl is the best girl on Earth and is more beautiful than anyone else. Oh, and that she's smarter and more amazing and kind than anyone he's ever met. Does this guy have a crush on his friend who's a girl?" Peter tilted his head.

"No, I don't think the guys has a crush his friend." Tony decided, and Peter failed to hide a sigh of relief. He got himself a cup of orange juice and started to sip it.

"I think he's in love with her." Tony faced Peter, who had just spit out his drink.

"What! No! I'm- I mean, the guy isn't in love with his friend! PFFT! The idea is _HILARIOUS_! _HILARIOUS_!" and Peter got up and started to walk away when Tony asked him, "Who's the girl, Peter?"

Peter spun around, "What! No! That's _RIDICULOUS_! _RIDICULOUS_! I don't like anyone! Much less _love_ anyone!" Peter flailed his arms around.

"Sure you don't Peter, sure you don't." Tony said, unconvinced.


	2. Tony Goes to School

**A/N** : Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Love you guys!

Okay so Tony totally didn't have Happy tell him Peter's schedule so that he could spy on Peter and Ned's conversations. Because he didn't need to find out who Peter was in love with. Tony just went to the high school to check on the younger super hero. To make sure he was doing well. It _just happened_ that while he was doing so Tony arrived during Ned and Peter's lunch period and Tony _just happened_ to have his cloaking device (which turns him invisible, which I'm just saying for the people who don't know what that is). Tony crept to the outside of the lunch room doors and turned on his cloaking device, then took out a hand mirror out of his jacket's pocket to ensure he was invisible. Thankfully, the device worked. His jacket was still visible so Tony put the hand mirror back inside of the extra layer and tossed the jacket aside. As a group of cheerleaders exited the lunchroom, Tony took the chance to sneak inside. He tiptoed over to the table where Ned and Peter were sitting and chatting. Or really, Ned was explaining why Sirius shouldn't have died as Peter stared longingly at a girl across the table. Tony recognized her, as she had come over to Peter's house while Tony and Peter were discussing any upgrades to the Spider-Man suit. The girl's name was Michelle, Michelle Jones. Tony should've known it was her, the way Peter had turned red as a tomato when Michelle had called him a loser.

"Peter!" Ned snapped his fingers in his friend's face, and Peter sparked to life.

"What?" the Spider-Man turned back to the nerd beside him.

"Ooh, look!" Flash passed by with his friends, "Penis Parker's in _looove_!" Peter's face reddened.

' _I think that's_ _enough of the_ _invisibility,_ ' thought Tony. The secret super hero crept out of the lunchroom, turned the cloaking device off, snuck back into the lunchroom, and up to Peter.

"Well hello, Mr. Parker." Tony clapped a hand on Peter's shoulder. Flash was so stunned and quickly sprinted away.

"Mr. Stark, what are you doing here?" Peter questioned.


	3. Tony Barges In

Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed love you so so much! ❤️❤️❤️

"Why Peter! I was just coming to check on my _friend_." Tonly had almost also said, ' _And meddle in his business_ ,' but he decided not to add that part. Peter's face lightened up. Tony rarely referred to Peter as his " _friend_ ". And Ned had met Tony before, many times actually, but each time he would fangirl _so_ hard. Especially this time.

Ned whisper-yelled to Peter. "Oh my God, dude! Tony Stark is at our school! Tony Stark is at-"

"I can see that Ned." Peter whispered back. And then, Flash walked back over to Peter, Ned, and Michelle's table.

"Ah, I get it." Flash crossed his arms.

"Get what, exactly?" Tony asked the bully.

"Peter payed you to come here and pretend you guys were all buddy-buddy!" Flash smirked.

"And why would I need a teenage boy's money when I'm richer than you ever will be." Tony questioned. Embarrassed, Flash shuffled back to his table.

"That was so awesome! Tony Stark just took down your bully!" Ned cheered.

"Yeah! Thanks Mr. Stark!" Peter thanked his mentor. But before Tony could say "Your welcome", Michelle piped up from behind her book and said, "I can do better."

"Hello Michelle." Tony greeted the teenage girl who also sat at the table.

"Hey Tony," Michelle still didn't look up from her book.

Later that day, when Peter got back to apartment, he went to his room he found something unexpected there.

"I know your secret, Peter." Tony told him, and he gulped.


	4. Tony Knows

Thank you to everyone who had anthing good to do with the fic! ❤️❤️❤️Love you guys!

"I know who you like Peter." Tony told the younger boy.

"PSSH! What?! That's _crazy_! CRAZY!" Peter lied, "I don't have a crush on _anyone_!"

"Not even a certain girl named..." Tony paused to add suspense (because that's the kind of guy he is), "Michelle?"

"I don't like her! I just think she's that she's the most beautiful girl in the world. And when I'm around her my heart races. Like _really_ fast. But I don't have a _crush_ on her!" Peter tried to tell Tony, "Isn't that how everyone feels around her?"

Tony then said, "You know what, kid? I don't think you have a crush on Michelle."

Peter let out a sigh of relief, "Finally!"

"I think you're in love with her." Tony continued. Peter groaned.

"Mr. Stark, you're crazy! _Crazy_!"

"And you're in love. _In love_!" Tony imitated Peter, and Peter let out another groan.


	5. Stop It, Ned!

Thank you to everyone who's been liking, reviewing, following, etc.! I'm sorry the last chapter was so short but it was really late and I wanted to get it done. ❤️❤️❤️

Tony had a plan. It was a good plan and well thought out. It involved many people and many things. And (of course) it was to get Peter and Michelle together. So, Tony wound up bringing Ned to the Avengers HQ, and he soon regretted his decision. Ned touched _everything_ , even though Tony told him not to.

"No, Ned don't- Not that either- Hey! That's valuable- Be _careful_ \- No Ned!" Tony was tired out, thanks to Ned, "Listen, Ned!" Finally, Ned turned his attention to his idol.

"What, Tony?" Ned asked.

"I need your help with something."

"You mean getting Peter and Michelle together?" Ned asked.

"Wha- How did you know?" Tony questioned.

"Peter's talkative." Ned shrugged.

"Will you help me?" Tony asked the younger boy.

"Sure, but what's the plan?" Ned crossed his arms

"Don't you worry about that, I've got it all figured out."

Sorry that the chapter is so short again! Tomorrow I have my first day of school and I'm getting ready for it so it's taken up so much of my time!


	6. The Start of Something New

Thank you to all the fans and likers and everyone! Sorry it took so long to write! I just started school. ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

* * *

"So all I've gotta do is bring up Michelle?" Ned asked.

"Yep." Tony nodded. Tony had decided that after Ned's visit that he would take him to Peter's, where he would put the plan in action.

"Okay."

"Hey, Peter!" Ned waved at his friend.

"Hey!" Peter smiled, "What's up?"

"Oh, I was just texting Michelle." Ned told Peter. This wasn't a lie. Ned had been texting Michelle on the ride to Peter's apartment, on Tony's orders. Peter's face started getting red.

"Wha-What did you guys talk about?" Peter questioned.

"Superheroes," Ned told the other boy, "She told me she thought Black Widow's hot." and at this Peter nearly choked on the apple juice he had been drinking. Peter had known Michelle was bi, but still, he was mad

" _What_?" he managed to spit out. Ned hadn't been totally lying that time either. He had been texting Michelle about how he had a crush on Scarlet Witch and she had said, " _Nah, Black Widow is hotter_ ".

"Peter, I have to ask, do you like Michelle?" Ned asked.

"Yeah," Peter admitted shyly, "You're lucky you're my best friend, or else I wouldn't have told you."

"Yeah, I know." Ned started, "Tony and I actually came up with something to get you two 'crazy kids' together."

"Is that what Tony called us?" Peter asked, and Ned nodded. Peter lets out a laugh, and so does Ned.

"Well, what do I do first?" Peter asked.

"Well, it'll take books. Lots and lots of books..."

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm so sorry that took so long!


	7. Step One

**A/N:** I promise Michelle and Peter are going to get together soon, and that I'm gonna start writing longer chapters. And I'm super sorry I've been taking so long to write, but I love you guys! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

* * *

"Which book are you going to give her first?" Ned asked Peter.

"Paper Towns," Peter tells his friend, "It's the only John Green book she hasn't read." Ned had explained to Peter that he was going to leave one book in Michelle's locker today, and that book was going to contain a note from a "secret admirer". It was the first step. Peter had immediately known what book he was going to get Michelle, and had been thinking about it the entire drive to the bookstore.

"Any ideas as to where it is?" Ned asked. Peter pointed to the romance section, where it took around fifteen minutes to find, as there were so many books of that genre.

"Let's get going, we don't wanna miss school," Peter reminded after paying for the book.

"I forgot! What time is it?" Ned asked. Peter gave him a look of panic.

"8:25!" Peter rushed to the door with Ned on his tail. The two climbed inside the car, which Tony had had Happy drive them to the store in.

Peter told Happy, "We need to get to school!"

"And fast!" Ned finished for him.

"How fast?" Happy questioned.

"Just get us there before 8:05!" Peter commanded.

"Peter! Start writing the note!" Ned flicked him. Peter started writing on a post-it note, and the note said,

 _"Michelle,_

 _I've loved you since the day we met, and I know you hate all things sappy (whether it be words or maple syrup) but I just needed to tell you the way I feel. I need you in my life more than I need to breathe. I know we're meant to be, even if that's something you can't see (hey! I rhymed). You're the sun and the moon to me, and you always will be._

 _Love,_

 _Your secret admirer_ "

"Woah," Ned gasped after reading the letter, "She's a lucky girl Parker."

"Yeah," Peter smiled, "I guess. But not as lucky as I will be if she says yes. Hey, how are we gonna get this into her locker?"

"It's small enough to fit into the hole." Ned shrugged, "Oh! Hold on!" Ned opened his hat and pulled out The Fedora. He placed it on Peter's head and gave him a thumbs up as he walked over Michelle's locker and slipped the book inside of one of the holes. As Peter walked back over he asked, "Whadda we do now?"

"Now," Ned started, "We get to class,"

"Oh! Right!" Peter rushed towards his chemistry class, which, oddly enough, Michelle was in too.


	8. Reaction

A/N: I think this is gonna be one of the last chapters, and I wanna thank everyone who's reviewed, liked, or done anything that's nice! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ Love ya!

* * *

Peter and Ned watched from behind a pillar as Michelle opened her locker to find the book. Michelle gave a weird look and looked inside to find the note Peter had written. Of course, she didn't know it was from him. A smile spread on Michelle's face as easily as you spread peanut butter on bread, even though she fought it as much as she could. Michelle took a glance in Peter and Ned's direction.

"I can see you guys, y'know." Michelle crossed her arms. Peter and Ned crept out into the open to see Michelle clearly.

"Did ya like it?" Peter asked shyly.

"No," Michelle lied.

"We saw you smile." Ned told her.

"I was thinking of something funny May had told me a couple of days ago." Michelle lied again.

"Really, did you like it?" Peter asked again. Michelle knew the small letter had obviously been from the small boy.

"Yes. But Peter, I'll never go out with - I'm sorry I can't do this!" Michelle started cracking up, and Peter copied.

"What's going on?" Ned questioned. Why was Peter laughing, and why was Michelle?

"We may have been lying to you." Michelle answered for Peter.

"About what?" Ned was still confused.

"Michelle and I have been dating for a month. We didn't tell anyone because we knew that you, and Peter, and May would obsess over it. And obviously you have been." Peter admitted.

"Oh my God! That's insane!"

"I know, right!" Michelle kissed Peter's forehead, "I asked him out after he sent me roses when I was sick. I knew he likes me and I like him, so I went for it."

"Okay, but I'm not gonna be the one to tell Tony." Ned said.

"Fine."


	9. Tony Finally Knows

**A/N:** Sorry it's been taking so long! I've had school, and school sucks! But I love everyone who's read this, and I thank you! This is going to be the last chapter of Iron Man's Advice, and I hope you've loved reading it as much as I loved writing it! ❤️❤️❤️ I am going to be posting something at the end that answers any questions you might have!

* * *

"Hey, Tony!" Peter said as he and Michelle walked through the doors of the Avengers HQ. May had dropped them off for Peter's training weekend, and decided to bring Michelle with him. May had known that the two were dating for a little while, as Peter had accidentally confessed to her when he was preparing for one of their dates.

"Hey! Oh, you brought Michelle with you?" Tony raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, and we need to tell you something." Michelle gave an awkward smile.

"We're dating," Peter admitted, "We have been for a while, and didn't tell you and Ned to mess with you guys and please don't be upset that we didn't tell you!"

"I knew it! After all, I'm always right!" Tony exclaimed.

"Y'know, I know this building's pretty big, but I think you need to stand outside, after all your head is too big for it," Michelle remarked.

"Yeah, because my brain is so big!" Tony said and Michelle rolled her eyes. Peter smiled at Tony's reaction and said, "So you're happy about it?"

"Of course I am," Tony responded, "I've wanted this to happen for so long and besides, you're happy, I'm happy."

"Alright, thanks dad!" Peter said and Michelle and Tony stared at him, "What?"

"You just called Tony, 'dad'." Michelle smirked.

"Do you see me as a father figure, Peter?" Tony asked.

"No, I see you as a bother figure because you're always bothering me!" Peter exclaimed.

"Hey! Respect your father!" Michelle said in a stern voice, and all three laughed. It was a perfect moment.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey! I'm actually going to be writing an epilogue so stay tuned and _then_ I'll answer questions! And yes I'm on Tumblr and saw that meme thing! ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
